Red Heart
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A new lemur has arrived. He is in love with Julia, but has eyes for Julien's crown. Full summary and pairings inside
1. New Arrival

**Red Heart**

**(This is a novelization of the episode Right Hand Man with my own ideas and a twist at the end. I had this idea for a while, so I decided to start it. Also, I'm skipping the opening with the penguins.)**

**Pairings: **Julien/Julia (Juliena), Julia/Clemson (Clia), minor Julia/Kowalski (Jualski) and slight Julia/Maurice (Muaju)

**Summary: **A new lemur named Clemson is transferred to the zoo. He soon falls head over heels in love with Julia and Julia returns his feelings, but Clemson has eyes for Julien's crown. Can Julia help Clemson see what really matters before he makes a big mistake?

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

Julia looked at Julien, annoyed as Maurice came over. "Julien, sometimes you're just so lazy. Don't you think that there are some things that you can do by yourself so you don't bother Maurice?" she asked. She couldn't stand Julien at times; he often felt like he didn't want to do anything on his own. Julien looked at Julia with a big smile; he was apparently not listening to her.

"Julia, why do you think Maurice is here?" Julien asked. Julia sighed; she hated it when Julien did this with her. She knew this, so what was even the point of answering anymore. "Julien, you just do this because you don't feel like doing anything on your own. Don't you think you could give Maurice a break?" she asked. She really liked Maurice, but she couldn't stand it when he had to do things he didn't want to.

Before Julien could answer that question, the four penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico all jumped up to see them. Surprised, Julia smiled. "Hi there, guys." Julia said. Then, she directed her attention to Kowalski and brightly smiled.

"Hi, Kowalski." Julia said, happily. Kowalski started to blush and then smiled. "Hi, Julia." he responded, nervously. He wasn't paying attention much, but upon hearing Skipper he snapped out of his state.

"A new arrival was unloaded at the loading dock at 0600 hours and..." Before he could finish, Private interrupted him by saying "It's a lemur!"

"Oh, I was building to that, Private!" Kowalski said, annoyed. Mort and Maurice were both surprised while Julien was interested. "A new lemur? I always figured having four now would be too many." Julia commented, counting on her fingers. Julien however was excited by the thought of a new subject.

Julia just stared at Julien as she listened to him; as much as she couldn't stand him at times, he was a lot of fun and one of the reasons she stuck around at the zoo.

Sometime after the penguins left, a cage was dropped into the zoo. After Alice was done with the new arrival named Clemson, she headed off. After she was gone, Julien, Julia, Maurice and Mort all jumped to see the new arrival. "Hello? Clemson, was it?" Maurice asked. Julia looked inside the cage to see that he wasn't responding.

"He looks like he's still asleep. I don't think he should disturb him right now." Julia noticed. However, Julien wasn't listening again and just ignored Julia. "Clemson! As your king..." he started, but before he could continue, Clemson immediately woke up.

"King? Did he say 'king'?" Clemson asked. He immediately scattered out of the cage much to the surprise of Julien, Julia and Maurice. "That was fast!" Julia commented, surprised. Unfortunately, it seemed like Clemson wasn't listening very well because he was looking at the wrong lemur, in that case, it was Mort.

The other three looked on at this with different reactions. Julien was looking on with his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face, Julia was looking on in surprise while Maurice was quick to clear this up. "Clemson, that's not the king." Maurice explained. Clemson looked to see Mort and immediately kicked him away. But the three were surprised when Clemson came over, except he went to Maurice.

Julia just sighed and looked at Julien. "I don't think you made it clear enough as to who he should direct his attention to." she whispered. Understanding what she meant, Julien decided to make things clear. Clemson, surprised, looked over to see Julien and Julia.

"Hi." Julia smiled, waving to Clemson. As she listened to him along with Julien, she couldn't help but wonder why he got her attention. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about Clemson that got her... attracted to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Clemson who was still talking to Julien.

"I'll just stay down here until I can get up." Clemson said. Julien and Julia both smiled at this. "Oh, fancy!" Julien smiled, impressed. Julia was impressed as well, but for a different reason. She felt like she was attracted with someone other than Julien: the new arrival nonetheless.

Mort looked on at this with behind Maurice with anger on his expression. "You've got to be kidding me." Maurice muttered, as he watched this scene on.


	2. Fitting In

**Red Heart**

**(Most of this story will be in Julia's POV, as this is how she sees the events and her opinion on Clemson.)**

**Chapter 2: Fitting In**

**Julia's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Clemson on with Julien. I noticed that Maurice was happy while Mort... not so much. I figured that he just needed time to get used to Clemson. As I directed my attention back to Clemson, I sighed happily. I had no idea why, but I felt like Clemson was the one I could think of right now; he was the one who had my attention and I felt attracted to him.

"I have never met anyone as unique as Clemson. He is certainly someone who anyone could like." I smiled to myself as I looked on at him; it was my thoughts, but I was unaware of the fact that I was saying those things out loud. But luckily no one could hear me, so I knew it was okay.

That night, I was about to go to sleep before I noticed that Clemson wasn't there. _'Where could he have gotten off to?' _I wondered to myself. I decided to go find him, so I got up without disturbing the others and started looking around. "Clemson, where are you?" I asked, before I noticed a familiar figure sitting on the habitat wall: Clemson.

Happy that I found him, I quietly headed over making sure he didn't see me. "Clemson?" I asked. Clemson turned around and looked surprised when he saw me. "Hello. I hope I wasn't interrupting you." I said, as I happily waved to Clemson. Clemson then smiled when he saw me.

"Didn't I see you earlier today, that is this morning?" Clemson asked. Although confused at first, I smiled. "Yes, you did. I didn't get to introduce myself, though. My name's Julia, Queen Julia to be exact." I explained. Clemson smiled upon hearing me.

"I apologize for not noticing you." he said. I shook my head and smiled "No, that's all right. I figured you wouldn't have noticed me, mainly because you were making a good impression on us." Clemson smiled, understanding what I was saying. With this, he turned around and sat down on the wall. Confused, I sat down next to him.

"Are you all right, Clemson?" I asked, concerned. Clemson looked up at me and nodded, but I knew better; that worry was familiar to me because I had seen it in others that I had met before. "Is there something you didn't tell us this morning?" I asked, wanting to help Clemson out. He looked up at me to see my expression of worry and sighed; it seemed like he had something he always wanted to say.

"I was raised in captivity all my life; I never knew what it was like outside where I came from." Clemson explained. I was surprised; I had no idea that Clemson had such a hard time. "Clemson, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you had it so hard." I explained, sadly. Clemson looked at me and smiled.

"You don't need to apologize. Of course you didn't know; it's because I've never been able to tell anyone until now." he explained. Looking on at him in sadness, I held him close much to his surprise. "Still, I'm sorry, Clemson. You didn't deserve to have such a hard life; someone as kind as you don't deserve that." I explained. Clemson was surprised by my kindness and looked up at me, amazed.

"Thank you; you're the first one who has ever been so kind to me." Clemson explained. I smiled, knowing he was right. He didn't deserve to have such a hard time; someone like him shouldn't have to live like that. I let go of him and looked at him. "I got to go find Julien. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Clemson." I said. With that, I kissed Clemson on the cheek and headed off to find Julien.

Noticing Julien nearby, I headed over to him. "Hey, Julien." I called. Looking to see me, Julien smiled. "Oh, Julia. Where were you?" he asked. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"I was having some alone time with Clemson so I could get to know him better. He's really nice, isn't he?" I asked. Julien smiled and responded "Yes, he is." I looked up to see Clemson looking up at the night sky and had to ask myself one question.

"What hard times could Clemson have possibly had?" 


	3. Love at Second Sight

**Red Heart**

**Chapter 3: Love at Second Sight**

That following morning, I was so excited when I got news from Julien: Clemson was our new right hand man. That meant I had more of an opportunity to see him, but that also meant that Maurice was out of his job. So, before I went to Clemson, I decided to see Maurice first, who was happily relaxing in his hammock.

"Maurice, I hope you're not too upset that you aren't going to be able to help us out anymore." I said. Maurice looked up at me and smiled. "It was great while it lasted." he commented. I nodded, knowing he was right. With that, I headed off leaving Maurice by himself to look for Julien and Clemson.

I noticed them nearby having fun and I smiled, looking on at Clemson. "He's amazing." I said to myself and happily sighed. Julien looked to notice me and happily waved. Surprised at first, I waved back noticing him. Clemson looked as well to see me and he smiled; I smiled back noticing he was looking at me.

To my surprise, Clemson came over to me. I was wordless, as I hadn't seen him come this close to me since last night. "Hi, Clemson." I smiled, doing my best to calm myself down. Clemson smiled at me, noticing how nervous I was towards him.

"Hello. Could I ask you something?" Clemson asked. I was surprised at first, but then smiled and nodded. "Okay. What is it?" I asked in response. But, I quickly looked up to see Julien watching on in surprise, and then I looked back at Clemson. "Do you think we could be alone for this?" I asked. Clemson was surprised at first, but then he nodded. Knowing he agreed, we both headed away. I didn't want Julien to see what was going on.

Clemson and I both sat by ourselves where no one else could see us. "So Clemson, what did you want to ask me?" I asked, looking over at him. Clemson looked like he was in thought of what to say before he looked up at me.

"Well, you know that feeling that you're in love with someone else even though you are engaged with someone?" Clemson asked. I was surprised by this, but then nodded. I had that experience going right now; I was in love with Kowalski even though I was currently involved with Julien.

"Yes. Why's that?" I asked. Clemson looked down briefly, and then he looked up at me. "Well, that's how I feel right now. There's someone I've come to like, but I know that she is in love with someone else." he explained. I was surprised; it made me wonder who it was that Clemson was talking about.

"Who's this person you really like who is with someone else?" I asked. Clemson looked down, uncertain of whether he should continue. Noticing his worry, I smiled and took his hand. "You don't need to worry, Clemson. You can tell me." I explained. Clemson looked up at me to see me smiling at him and he knew that I was telling the truth.

"This someone I like... is you." Clemson said, looking up at me. I was alarmed; I could not believe what I had just heard. "W-what did you just say, Clemson?" I asked, shocked. Clemson looked right at my eyes and smiled.

"I've really found myself coming to like you, Julia. I don't know why, but there's just something about your kind nature that's gotten me... attracted to you. You've become the one who makes me feel happy, and I can't imagine myself not meeting you." Clemson explained.

I was amazed by everything he had just said; I couldn't believe what he was telling me. "R-really?" I asked, amazed. Clemson slowly nodded, letting me know he was telling the truth. I was so delighted; I was starting to worry what he really thought about me. I had no idea that he thought this much of me; I had never heard anyone say so much about me.

"Clemson... I feel the same way about you, too. But I was worried of what you would think if I told you." I explained. Clemson smiled, but he didn't say anything. It was almost as if he understood the dilemma I had since he came here. With that, he pulled me close to him much to my surprise.

"I was thinking that same thing as well; I was worried of what you would think of me as well. But now, neither of us need to worry because we know how it feels like to be secretly in love." Clemson said. I was wordless, but then I smiled; I knew that he was right. But there was something else that was starting to worry me; what would Julien think, knowing that we were secret lovers now?


	4. Dancing in the Dark

**Red Heart**

**(I need to say something important. Recently, I checked up Foxmur's profile and found out that he was really upset about something he found out about the new episodes for Season 3. Apparently, one of the new episodes has Clemson taking over Julien's throne and Foxmur was upset at this because he wanted Clemson to be good. Well Foxmur, you're not alone; I feel the same way about Clemson and I think that's how he should be. So don't give up with your writing; I will always stand by you and I believe that Clemson should be good as well.)**

**Chapter 4: Dancing in the Dark**

That night, Julia was looking around for Clemson. She was going to have some time with him alone, but she had to make sure that Julien didn't know what was going on. After looking around to make sure nobody saw her, Julia started to look for Clemson.

"Clemson? Where did you head off to this time?" Julia asked, hoping not to take too long to find him. She was surprised when she looked to see someone behind her and she was surprised when she turned around to see who it was.

"Clemson, there you are! I was wondering where you had headed off to." Julia smiled. Clemson smiled at her comment and took her hand much to her surprise. "I have something I want to show you." Clemson said. Although she was surprised, Julia followed Clemson to see what it was. The two both stopped where the music box was and Clemson looked over at Julia.

"So Clemson, what do you want to show me?" Julia asked. In response, Clemson showed Julia something he made himself; it was a necklace that had a bright red heart on the end of the string. Julia looked at it in surprise. "Did you make this yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. I like to think of it as something that shows the secret love we both share now." Clemson explained. Julia was surprised at first, but then she smiled understanding what Clemson was talking about. With that, she happily put it on while Clemson looked on. Julia looked at it and brightly smiled.

"This is beautiful, Clemson. Thank you so much." Julia smiled. Clemson then came over to her and smiled, while she looked at him in surprise. "How about I give you a night that you'll always remember?" Clemson asked. Hearing that, Julia happily laughed.

"I was hoping one of us would say that, and I have just the way to get it started." she responded and held up a CD that she owned. Julia headed over to the boom box, placed the disk in and placed it on a song she knew would be good. As the music started, Julia also begun to sing.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

With that, she took Clemson's hand and tipped him. He was surprised at first, but then noticed her smile and he smiled back. With that, Clemson got back up and he and Julia started to dance while Julia was singing.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I'll be the one that you'll run to_

_My love is _

_A burning_

_Consuming fire_

After this, the two both looked into each other's eyes and started to sing in unison while they continued to dance, happily twirling.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Nearby, Julien could hear the music playing. "Oh, what is that?" he asked, confused. With that, he headed over to see what was going on and hid nearby when he noticed the scene; Julia was dancing with Clemson. Julien gasped, alarmed.

"What is this about? How is this possible?" he asked himself. Inside, he didn't want this to be true, yet he was seeing this with his own eyes. Soon, he could hear Julia singing.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I'll be the one that's gonna find you_

_I'll be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is _

_A burning_

_Consuming fire_

Julien was surprised; he never realised that Julia was such a good singer. But what shocked him was when Julia and Clemson started to sing in unison.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you knew I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

When Julien looked back, he noticed something he didn't want to see. Julia and Clemson both smiled at each other and happily kissed. Sadness overcoming him, Julien immediately ran away feeling really upset by this.

Unaware of what was going on, Julia and Clemson both looked at each other. "Clemson, this is amazing. I have never had such a wonderful time before." Julia smiled. Clemson then had something he wanted to say.

"I want to thank you, Julia. You've helped me understand how it feels to be with others who care for me. Thank you for all this." Clemson explained. Julia smiled at this response and she headed off to have some sleep.

This was certainly a night she wouldn't forget, but she was unaware of the terrible truth that was coming.


	5. Shocking Discovery

**Red Heart**

**Chapter 5: Shocking Discovery**

Julia's POV

I was happily asleep, thinking of the wonderful night Clemson and I shared. I was so happy; I had no idea of how much of a great person Clemson really was. "Maybe, just maybe... he is going to be my next king." I smiled to myself. I had no idea however that I was nearly going to get that wish, but in a way that I didn't want.

Later on that night, I was still asleep thinking about the future Clemson and I could have when I heard someone from nearby. Confused I rubbed my eyes and got up to see who it was; I looked nearby to see that it was Maurice and Mort who were listening on to something nearby. I decided to go over and see what was going on.

"Maurice? Mort? What's going on?" I asked, confused. Maurice looked over to see me and I noticed what looked like a relieved smile on his face. "Oh, it's great to see you here, Julia. You need to hear this." Maurice explained. Confused, I slowly looked up to see someone very familiar who was holding a crown in his hand. Shocked, I could recognise who it was.

"Is that Clemson?" I asked myself. I couldn't have been more right, because I could hear him a few seconds later. He was talking about how after he got rid of Julien, he would have the power of king to himself, thus according to him would mean was that he would be number one. After this, he started laughing manically but suddenly a huge flash of lighting went off to both my and Clemson's surprise.

"That didn't look like rain." Clemson commented. I had to agree with him, but that suddenly started to make me think that Julien was more right than I thought about what he always said. That started to make me think that I should start listening to him more often. But what I was shocked by was what I was finding out about Clemson.

"I don't believe this. Clemson wants the power of king to himself? I thought that he was truly a nice person." I explained, as the three of us hid again to avoid Clemson seeing us. "This isn't good, though. We need to warn someone about this." Maurice explained. I had a bit of thought to myself about who we could turn to; Julien wasn't going to believe us despite the fact that he was in danger. But then, an idea came to me.

"Follow me, you two. I think I know someone we can get help from." I explained. With this, I started to head forward while Maurice and Mort followed not too far behind. As I looked around while we were on our way, I could hear Skipper yelling from not too far ahead. "I would never be sent to Hoboken, at least not alive!" I could hear him shout. Smiling, I knew that we had found the right one to find.

"Come on." I said to Maurice and Mort who were behind me. The three of us headed inside while Skipper was still yelling. "Guys, we need your help!" I called, to stop this mayhem going on. Kowalski looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, Julia." he said with that same nervousness I saw before Clemson arrived.

"Not right now, Kowalski! We have something urgent happening right now." I explained. Maurice was calmly explaining what was going on before Mort cut him short by saying that Clemson was evil. I was so upset by what I had just discovered; how could someone who was so nice and kind like Clemson possibly want power to himself? It was so horrible for me to discover that Clemson could turn against the ones that looked after him and take the position of leader all to himself.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when everyone ran in front of me. "Where are you all going?" I asked, confused. Maurice looked at me, as if to say 'Are you being serious?' I quickly understood, noticing that expression of annoyance.

"Oh, right. At least wait for me!" I called, and immediately followed the rest. "I don't care if you're going ahead with this, Clemson. I'm going to stop you from making this mistake." I said to myself as I followed the penguins, Maurice and Mort. And I knew I was going to keep true to that promise, no matter what I had to do.


	6. Redemption

**Red Heart**

**Chapter 6: Redemption**

As the seven of us came to the entrance of the loading deck the next morning after we checked the Lemur Habitat only to find that Julien and Clemson weren't there, I slowly looked inside to see what was going on. _'I don't believe this! Clemson wants to ship Julien off to the Hoboken Zoo.' _I thought, alarmed. Maurice was the first to step up, warning Clemson that it was as far as he was going to go.

My first priority was Julien, so I looked over at him. "Julien, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Julien however brightly smiled and wanted to know what everyone was doing here. Maurice was about to speak up, but I stopped him short because I wanted to be the one to explain this.

"Julien, you aren't going to believe this, and I'm sure that you won't, but Clemson wants to get rid of you and take your throne to himself!" I explained. As I suspected, Julien didn't believe me and Clemson was about to send him into the crate before I thought of something that could stop this.

"Wait, Clemson. I want to know: why do you want the power of king to yourself?" I asked. Clemson sighed and looked over at me. "Because... I just want to prove myself." he responded. I was surprised, left to wonder what Clemson meant.

"W-what?" I asked, confused. "Where I came from, I was always told that I was worthless and that I would never amount to anything. I just want to prove them wrong, and show that I can be someone important." Clemson explained. I was shocked; Clemson was doing out of a want to prove himself? I suddenly started to feel guilty with myself for misjudging him all of a sudden.

"Clemson, I can understand how that feels like, but don't you think that taking over an entire zoo seems a bit extreme?" I asked. Maurice started to look a bit guilty, as he had that experience before when he suddenly went crazy. Clemson knew that I was right, but as he was about to get off the crate, the penguins had their chance to react.

Soon, we were watching as the truck started to drive crazy. While everyone was talking amongst, I realized that Clemson didn't deserve this; he was better off here than anywhere else. With that, I immediately started to run after the truck as it drove away. Picking up speed, I eventually reached the truck and jumped onto it, heading to the crate that Clemson was in. As I opened it, I saw him lying there.

"Clemson! There you are." I smiled, happy to see him. Clemson looked up to see me in surprise. "Julia? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm getting you out of here. You're better off here than anywhere else." I responded, and helped Clemson out of the crate and we ran to the back of the truck to see that it was still moving. Knowing that this would be dangerous, I looked over at Clemson.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Like he knew what I was thinking, Clemson nodded and jumped into my arms. With this, I jumped out of the back of the truck and tumbled across the road until we stopped short in front of the group who were watching on. Julien ran over to help me up.

"Are you okay, Julia?" he asked, concerned. I smiled and nodded. I then looked over at Clemson who was dusting himself off. I headed over to him and he looked over at me. "Why did you want to do that, Julia? I nearly took over the zoo for myself; I shouldn't be here." Clemson said sadly.

"Clemson, there's no such thing as a truly bad person in the world. You did what you did because you wanted to prove yourself; you just wanted to show that you were really worth someone. But you don't need to do things like that to belong somewhere; you just need the right place and the right people to be there for you. And you found that when you came here." I explained. Clemson smiled, knowing I was right. I then looked over at everyone, who was looking on in surprise.

"What do you say, guys? Don't you think Clemson deserves a second chance?" I asked. Everyone was a bit hesitant at first, but then they all started to agree. I then looked over to Clemson. "Everyone thinks so. We just need your opinion, Clemson. What do you say?" I asked. Clemson had a bit of thought, and then he looked at me to see my smile and at everyone to see them nodding in approval.

"I'm glad to be here. This is going to be my new home." Clemson said. Everyone was so happy to hear that, especially me since Clemson came over to me. "I want to thank you, Julia. You stopped me from making a mistake that I would have regretted and you've showed me that I'm somewhere that I belong. I don't think I'd ever be able to repay you." he explained, his eyes on me the entire time.

I smiled; I just felt happy that I could help Clemson when he needed it most and because of that, he had a real home and others who were there to help him. It was truly something he and I would never forget.


End file.
